peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 July 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1982-07-07 ;Comments *File of tape now available. *John is 'very taken' with Amazulu session poached from Kid Jensen - "One of those session where you go quite weak, really pleased that I got this out first." *Frustrated moan from John about the difficulty of obtaining obscure records whizzing round London on his bike eg: "Sex Werewolf For Your Love by Garth Annihilus on Bongo Brain Records, well I haven't got that... of course they could have been made up." *Most of the show and session tracks have been recorded, beginning and end of show are intact, but some tracks have been edited out of the original tape with the pause button, sorry about that. Sessions *Amazulu - First session recorded 05 June 1982. *Scritti Politti - Repeat of third session, recorded 05 May 1982. First broadcast 24 May 1982. Tracklisting :(Intro: 'The Amazing Adventures of Flash Gordon' brought to you by 'Groves Emulsified Nose Drops') :(edit) *Newtown Neurotics: Mindless Violence (7" - Kick Out The Tories) CNT Records - Peel outro only, no music : (JP: "Lenny Henry... recommended, to Kid Jensen, the work of the band Amazulu, he had suggested the Kid ought to get a session from them, unfortunately we stepped in first.") *Amazulu: Fussin' n Fightin' (session) :(Show trailer: Lenny Henry's Sunday Hoot) :(edit) *Roscoe Robinson: The Lord Will Make A Way (LP - Stan's Soul Shop) *Scritti Politti: Asylums In Jerusalem (Session) : (JP: "Where is that album? That's what I want to know... Teriffic stuff I think.") *Rezillos: Can't Stand My Baby (LP - Scottish Kultchur: The Barclay Towers Compilation Album) Supermusic *Another Pretty Face: All The Boys Love Carrie (LP - Scottish Kultchur: The Barclay Towers Compilation Album) Supermusic *Boots For Dancing: Ooh Bop Sh'Bam (LP - Scottish Kultchur: The Barclay Towers Compilation Album) Supermusic *APB: Shoot You Down (LP - Scottish Kultchur: The Barclay Towers Compilation Album) Supermusic :(JP: "While we're dealing with Scottish culture, there is a compilation LP of the best of the Skds which I haven't got to play to you although I wrote the sleevenotes. Rather vexing - I had to go into a record shop this afternoon to read them and see if they were as bad as I thought they were. They weren't for once, actually. Not terrific, but not as bad as some I've done.") :(edit) *Amazulu: Nyah Dayah (Session) *T. Rex: Life's A Gas (7" - Jeepster) *Scritti Politti: A Slow Soul (Session) :(John says he has been on '''mailbag' programme earlier in the day, and is impressed with the wonderful staff "...lots of attractive young pepole in pastel clothing... makes me wonder why this does not happen with this program, just Chris and myself and Brian, not that Chris and Brian arn't attractive and sometimes wear pastel clothing, but you get what I'm trying to say.") *Chief Dr. Sikiru Ayinde Barrister: Okun Lolori Omi (LP - E Sinmi Rascality) Siky Oluyole :(JP: "Quite expensive African import... it seems to be a show where I am basically talking about records I haven't got, it's been a very frustrating week really... I would like to be able to play you these records, even if they are terrible, something called Sex Werewolf For Your Love by Garth Annihilus on Bongo Brain Records, well I haven't got that... well course they could have been made up.") :(tape flip)'' *Abwärts: Aus Einem Gartenhaus (LP - Der Westen Ist Einsam) Mercury *Miles Davis: Rouge (LP - Birth of the Cool) Capitol *In Embrace: For Lovers (EP - The Initial Caress) Glass Records :(JP: "''Another from Amazulu, a ripple for them for doing this…") *Amazulu: You'll Never Walk Alone (Session) :(JP: "A note from a Martin Longley to tell me that Several Young Men Ignite Hardboard Stump''Actually the debut LP from The Noseflutes 1986, Reflex The Noseflutes wiki, will be preforming at The Star Club in Birmingham… a legendary venue that is too, I went to see The Nightingales there.") :(edit) *Amazulu: Cairo (Session) :(JP: "This is a superb band listeners, one of those session where you go quite weak, really pleased that I got this out first... very, very taken with all of this.") :(edit) *Valaida Snow: I Must Have That Man (LP - Harlem Comes To London) World Records *Scritti Politti: Jacques Derrida (Session) :(JP: "''Unfortunately when he woke up this morning, John Peel thought he was a map of the inland waterways of Hungary") :(edit)'' *Appliances: Paranoia Rap (12" - Paranoia Rap) Applied Music *Diese Herren: Hunger (12" - Hunger!) Tonträger 58 *Amazulu: Amazulu (Session) *Grinderswitch: Pickin' the Blues (LP - Macon Tracks) Capricorn Records :(JP: "On tomorrow night's programme, Torsdag, it'll be Kevin Coyne and Pink Industry and whatever's left of me.") :(BBC Radio 2 News: The efforts to get the Palestinians out of West Beirut go on BR says they will continue to run what trains they can during the ASLEF strike, despite the cost.) File ;Name *John Peel Show (1982_07_07).mp3 ;Length *01:30:39 ;Other *Good stereo sound at 320 kbps from Hangthedj but with some in-tape edits and FM background noise. ;Available *mooo ;Footnotes Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Hangthedj tape Category:Available online